1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable utility lamps, and more particularly pertains to a portable utility lamp which is vertically and rotatably adjustable which is mounted on a frame including a plurality of wheels to enable convenient portability, enabling use in a wide variety of environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of portable utility lamps are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a portable utility lamp is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,094, which issued to J. Jarrett et al on May 15, 1951. This patent discloses a floor standing lamp having an elongated pivotally adjustable lamp housing formed as an open reflector hood. U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,509, which issued to A. Thornton on Oct. 20, 1970, discloses a portable utility lamp including a vertically adjustable post extending upwardly from a wheeled frame. A reflector hood is pivotally mounted on the vertical post. U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,156, which issued to D. Schmidt on June 13, 1972, discloses a portable utility lamp mounted on a wheeled tool cabinet having a vertically adjustable post and a transverse lamp mounting arm secured thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,903, which issued to T. Koenig et al on Apr. 29, 1980, discloses a utility lamp supported within a rectangular housing mounted by a plurality of vertical legs. An internal arcuate reflector directs light upwardly through a transparent top wall of the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,337, which issued to L. Burke on Apr. 14, 1987, discloses a portable utility lamp including a pair of hingedly connected elongated frame sections adapted to be oriented in an A-frame configuration in use. Elongated fluorescent lamps extend along each frame section.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to portable utility lamps, none of these devices disclose a portable utility lamp having an elongated reflector lamp housing mounted for rotation by a frictional clamping mechanism and having a center of mass disposed on an axis of a clamping bolt to minimize adjustment effort. Additionally, none of the aforementioned devices disclose the use of vertically adjustable posts having extensible members biased upwardly to facilitate vertical adjustment of a lamp housing. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of portable utility lamps, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such portable utility lamps, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.